The Sun Warrior
by SoapLess
Summary: Your fatal flaw is what runs your life. I learned this at a a young age. The Olympians have always been bloodthirsty, relentless, killers. Sadly, I learned that at a young age as well. Someone needs to end this, and I plan on it being me. Percy and Zoe Pairing. Rated M for Profanity, and Adult Themes.
1. Prologue

**What's UP! It's me Soap coming at ya with a new story called, The Sun Warrior. This is a champion of Apollo story. I actually had a dream about this and thought it was a great idea for a story. It is going to be rated M, for insanity, profanity, and a few more adult themes. There might be lemons, but then again maybe not. Anyways, let's get started with this story.**

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

Have you heard of a fatal flaw?

I bet you have. Everyone has one. Gods, titans, mortals, demigods, demititans, you name it.

You are about to hear of my life. My life has always been ran by my fatal flaw.

My name is Perseus, but you can call me Percy.

I used to be a demititan, but now I am the god of the seas. I have a wonderful wife, a domain to rule over, and an overall great life.

However, I'm not going to talk about the present, but the past.

**5000 years ago**

"Perseus!" my father called.

I ran out of my room and went into the throne room to see most of it destroyed. "Father?"

"I'm over here my boy," my father said.

I looked to my left and saw him trapped under a pillar. I ran to him and kneeled next to him. "Father, what's happening?"

My father looked at me with his pure blue eyes. "Poseidon is attacking. I need you to leave, and find Atlas."

I felt tears coming. "No father. I can't leave you or mother here. I will stay and fight!"

He gave me a sad smile. "You are a brave man my son. My kingdom is already overrun. Please Perseus. Your mother would say the same."

Tear began rolling down my face. All of the sudden I heard the palace doors open. "Oceanus!"

My father looked at me and said, "Goodbye." With that he teleported me away. I reappeared outside of a garden with many flowers, as well as a tree with golden apples.

I just laid down and cried. I took out my bronze conch shell and blew into it. The shell transformed into my shield, Delfini. It is Greek for my favorite animal, the dolphin. It was given to me for my third birthday.

In the reflection of the shield was a five year old boy with jet black hair, and Azul blue eyes.

I stood up and faced the garden. "I will avenge you father. I swear on the Styx." Thunder boomed as I began my walk into the garden.

When I was about to walk into the garden, five beautiful woman appeared.

"Who are you?" asked one who had blonde hair.

I tried to stand tall and straight, but failed due to the tragedy I witnessed. "I am Perseus, son of Oceanus. My father's kingdom was destroyed, and he said that I am to talk to Atlas. Do you know where he is?"

This time a girl with pale skin and black hair spoke. "We are the Hesperides, the daughters of Atlas. Follow us." The five girls began to walk towards the mountain.

Tears were still streaming down my face as I followed the Hesperides. I turned Delfini back into the conch shell. I noticed that there was one girl who was younger than her siblings.

She looked about 14, had long silky black hair, and had tan skin. I couldn't see her face since I was behind her, but I could already tell she was beautiful. I noticed that she was walking slower than the rest, and was falling behind.

I wiped my eyes and tried to look strong. Eventually we approached a large, muscular man. He appeared to be holding something, but I couldn't see anything.

"Father, we have brought Perseus, a son of Oceanus. He says that his father's kingdom has been destroyed, and his father told him to come here," the oldest Hesperide explained.

The man moved whatever he was holding so it was on his shoulders. He looked at me, and began examining me.

He stopped examining me and looked me in the eyes. "Your father and I go all the way back to the Titan War. You are upset about your loss, are you not?"

I felt that I couldn't lie to this man. "I am devastated. I tried to convince my father to let me stay and fight, but he was too stubborn."

The man looked at me sympathetically. "Your fatal flaw is showing itself."

"Fatal flaw? What is that?" I asked.

"We all have fatal flaws. It is the flaw that can be your downfall. Your father has always had trouble with personal loyalty. It seems it passes on to his children. If you feel betrayed by a loved one, it will slowly eat away at your sanity. This also happens if you feel the loss of a loved one is your fault. We must fix this quickly. You are welcome to stay here Perseus. One of my daughters will help you get over your loss."

As he finished I felt a little bit better. The tan Hesperide I saw before walked to me and kneeled down so that we were at eye level. "I will help you Perseus. Would you like for me to show you around?" She held out her hand to grab it.

I saw her face and it made me blush furiously. She was beautiful just like I predicted. She had pure black pupils, big red lips, and a perfectly symmetrical face.

I grabbed her hand, and she began to lead me down the mountain. I said the first thing that came to my mind. "You're pretty."

She surprisingly laughed. "Thank you, that's very sweet. My names Zoe."

"My names Percy," I said feeling a lot better.

She looked at me and smiled. "That's a cool name. Do you know who you are named after?"

I smiled widely and jumped up and down. "Yes! The Greek hero Perseus. He slayed the mighty Medusa!"

Zoe laughed. "That's right. Do you want to see my pet dragon?"

"Do I!" I exclaimed. I began pulling on her hand to go faster.

"Wait up little guy! I'm about 200 years old you know."

I looked at her and smiled. "Nobody as pretty as you can be that old!"

She gave me a playful glare, but I took it seriously. "I'm sorry Zoe! Are you still my friend?" I began to hug her legS, hoping she would forgive me.

Zoe picked me up like a baby and looked at me. "I'm not upset Percy. Of course were still friends. Look were here." She pointed to the tree that I saw before. But now I saw a red dragon wrapped around it.

I snuggled in Zoe's arms. "Will he hurt me?"

"No. He will only attack if my sisters and I order him to. His name is Ladon," she explained.

I nodded and wiggled out of her grasp. I began to approach the dragon. When I was about five feet away, Ladon jumped up and stared at me. I held my hand out for to take a sniff.

The dragon obliged and after about a minute of smelling me, he licked my hand. "You're a nice dragon Ladon."

Zoe laughed and pet the dragon's head. "Yeah, he sure is. Come on Percy, it's almost time for your bedtime."

I frowned and said, "I don't have a bedtime!"

Zoe looked at me seriously. "Now you do."

"Fine." I followed her to a cave with a curtain.

"You can sleep in my room. Your bed is the one over there," she said pointing to a bed in the corner.

I ran to my bed and jumped under the covers. Zoe tucked me in and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Good night Percy." With that she climbed into her bed, which was on the other side of the room.

I was pretty sure my face was as red as a tomato, but I smiled like an idiot anyways. "Good night Zoe," I murmured and drifted off the realm of Morpheus.

**Timeskip**

**3 years later**

I was currently training with my sister Aegle at the beach. I had been training every day since I made the oath that I would kill Poseidon. Aegle was the strongest of her sisters, so she offered to train me.

Aegle slashed left at me, leaving her right side open. I blocked the strike with Delfini, and I hit her right arm with the flat of my blade. She stumbled back allowing for to go on the offensive.

I bashed my shield in her face, as well as hit the back of her leg. Just as I predicted, she fell on her back. I put my foot on the hand that was holding her sword, and put my blade to my neck.

Aegle smiled. "I yield." I smiled widely and helped my sister up. "Amazing Percy. Just keep training and you'll get that bastard for sure."

I nodded and gave her a hug. "Thank you sister." With that I walked off and looked for Zoe.

Zoe's appearance hasn't changed since she's immortal, but she seemed to get even more beautiful over the years. But that might be since I'm not immortal, and since I'm older I'm getting more into girls.

I found her sitting by Ladon, feeding him Golden Apples. "Hi Zoe!"

She turned around and smiled at me. "Hey Percy. How did training go?"

"Finally beat her," I declared.

She smiled and hugged me. "Congratulations." Her hair smelled SO good.

"T-thanks," I said still intoxicated by her smell.

Zoe was still about a head taller than me, since I was eight years old.

Then all of the sudden I heard my sister Hesperia yell, "Intruder! Everybody get to the entrance!"

Zoe let go of me and crouched down a bit. "Stay here." With that she vanished.

I didn't listen, so I ran to the edge of the cliff to see who it was. I saw a really buff guy in a toga with a golden pelt across his shoulder. I could barely hear the conversation.

"Who are you?"

I saw the guy stand tall and straight. "I am Hercules. I am here to retrieve a Golden Apple."

"You will not. The dragon Ladon will kill you before you even set foot in this garden." With that all the Heperides vanished, except Zoe.

Zoe grabbed his arm. "I will help you vanquish the dragon. But promise me one thing."

Hercules smiled flirtatiously. "Anything, pretty one." I wanted to rip this guy's head off.

Before she could respond, Ladon began charging after the two.

"Hurry," Zoe said. She grabbed his hand and they ran off.

I jumped off the ledge and ran after them. I saw them hide behind some giant boulder, so I hid behind a bush within listening distance.

"There is no need to run," Hercules told her. "I have bested a thousand monsters with my bare hands."

Zoe shook her head. "Not this one. Ladon is too strong. If you attempt to defeat him your way, you will die."

"Then why don't you help me, pretty one?" Hercules asked.

Zoe opened her mouth to say something, but then her eyes widened as if she remembered something. "My sisters, my brother. If they found out they would disown me."

Hercules stood up and rubbed his hands. "Then there's nothing for it." _YES!_

Zoe grabbed his arms and said, "Wait." _NO!_

She grabbed her hairpin and gave it to him. My eyes widened. She would never do such a thing!

The hairpin turned into Anaklusmos in Hercules's hand. Zoe said, "That blade is Anaklusmos. It is the sword my mother gave me. It holds the power of the ocean, and my immortality."

Hercules stood up and charged towards Ladon. He lifted the pelt as Ladon breathed fire at him. Hercules seemed fine, so he slashed the sword at the dragon's neck, cutting of his head.

Hercules walked towards the tree and picked an apple. When he approached Zoe, he just passed her and kept walking with Anaklusmos.

Zoe looked heartbroken. She kneeled down and began to cry. I went to her and sat down next to her.

She looked up at me with bloodshot eyes. "Percy? You're not upset?"

I shook my head. "Let's get out of here. The Hesperides will find out soon."

I took her hand and we walked away from the garden without a second glance.

"Why did you wish to go with him? He's not even that attractive," I said murmuring the last part.

Zoe looked down at me and smiled sadly. "He's so attractive," she said clearly not hearing what I said. "And muscular, and tall and…" She continued stating the things he was.

Eventually she was just babbling on and on about this Hercules dude. The more she talked about how great this guy was, the more and more she was forgetting I was there.

We eventually stopped once Zoe started crying. I sat down next to her and rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb. "Oh Percy. Your still here?"

That one hurt, A LOT. "Yes Zoe. I've been with you for the past few hours." I said in a very icy tone.

All of the sudden I heard a loud horn. About 30 seconds later, Zoe and I were surrounded by a group of girls in silver parkas. They broke apart and a 12 year old with a crown on her head walked forward. She pushed me out of the way and said, "Move boy."

Zoe didn't even look at me. "Who are you?"

The 12 year old smiled nicely, as if she didn't just shove an eight year old. "I am the goddess Artemis. Have you heard of my hunters?"

My eyes widened. She was going to ask her to join the Hunt.

"Yes I have." Zoe said.

"Well. I saw you walking with this boy," she said with poison. "And was wondering if you wished to join my hunters."

Zoe would never abandon me like that. She would never-

"I accept."

Two words that hurt me worse than the day my father died.

Artemis smiled widely. "Very well. Just close your eyes and I will give you my blessing, as well as immortality."

Zoe nodded and did as she said. After a few seconds, Zoe was glowing silver, and she was radiating a powerful aura.

"Welcome to the Hunt. Follow us to our next target." With that, Artemis and Zoe left without looking back.

Emptiness.

That's all I thought. No emotions, no thoughts, nothing.

I stayed sitting there in the cold dessert all night, not showing any type of emotion. Soon enough it was sunrise.

I saw the area brighten up times ten, but I didn't look to where it was.

I did nothing.

"Hey kid, you alright?" I heard a voice.

I did nothing.

The man came into sight. He was blonde, had tan skin, was about 6'3, and he looked about 20.

He took of his glasses revealing his blue eyes. "Holy shit. Are you in shock or something?"

He came up to me and put his fingers on my head. "Oh gods. That's a severe case of emotional trauma," he murmured to himself. He stepped back and took a look at me. "Okay buddy. I'm going to search your memories, okay?"

I did nothing.

"Guess that's an okay." With that his eyes began to glow and I felt like my head was about to explode. I began to scream and grab my head.

Then I blacked out.

**LINE BREAK**

I woke up in a bed and looked around. I saw that the man was just there, watching me. "Um…who are you?"

The man smiled brightly and said, "Finally, you're talking now. I am the god, Apollo."

My eyes widened as I bowed my head. He lifted my head up and said, "No need for that. I don't need people to worship me like my father."

I then remembered that he searched my memories. "You don't want to kill me?" He raised a questioning eyebrow. "I swore that I would kill one of the Olympians."

Apollo laughed. "No, I don't. I actually support you." My mouth fell wide open. "My father, has been a tyrant for many years, Poseidon has killed innocent people including your father, and my sister left you for dead. The Olympians need to be overthrown, and you're gonna help me."

"Wait. First of all, why do you want to overthrow Zeus all of the sudden? I have heard you are quite faithful to him."

Apollo began to chuckle. "Your right. I have fooled everyone into thinking I would never betray him. The truth is, I have hated him ever since he left my mother and sister on that island guarded by Python."

I nodded and said, "And your sister?"

Apollo face saddened. "I love my sister greatly, but once I saw what she did to you, I just…opened my eyes! I mean she has killed thousands upon thousands of males, but she has never been so cruel to a boy your age. We must take over Percy, you and I will lead the new Golden Age."

I sighed and looked at my hands. "When do we get started?"

**OHOHOH! Prologue done! This was probably short, but it's the prologue. Next chapter will be much longer, like around 7000 words. Next chapter will be up on Friday. This is Soap signing off.**


	2. Capture the Flag

**Time for the new chapter of, The Sun Warrior. This chapter I'm going to time skip this to about 2000 years later. Nothing else to say, so let's get on with the chapter!**

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

**2000 years later**

"Yo, Percy!" I heard Apollo call.

I tied on my tie. "Wait a second!"

I buttoned my jacket and looked in the mirror. In the reflection was a fourteen year old boy with raven black hair, Azul blue eyes, tattoos on his neck and arms, tan skin, midnight black suit with a green tie, and black dress shoes.

I walked out the door and headed towards Apollo's room. I walked through the hallways of Apollo's castle until I found his room. When I poked my head in he was fully dressed in the same outfit, but he had a red tie. He looked pretty pissed. "Our night is cancelled."

Now I was pissed. "What! What's so important that we canceled hooker night?"

Apollo shook his head in disbelief. "Your Sun Stone has been destroyed."

My eyes widened. The Sun Stone was the stone that held my immortality. There was only like five in the world.

"How?" I asked.

My patron looked at me sympathetically. "It seems the Fates has something to do with this. Now that your immortality is gone, we have to overthrow Olympus by the next few years."

I sighed and sat next to him on the bedside. "How the fuck are we supposed to do that?"

"Well, for now you have to go to Camp Half Blood. It will be much easier to learn the god's weaknesses, and you'll be needed soon enough."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean I'll be needed soon enough?"

Apollo snapped his fingers, and a large scroll popped into his hands. "Listen to this:

_**A half-blood of the eldest kings,**_

_**Shall reach 16 against all odds,**_

_**And see the world in endless sleep,**_

_**The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,**_

_**A single choice shall end his days,**_

_**Olympus to preserve or raze.**_

All kinds of thoughts were racing in my head. "What the hell? Why doesn't the first two rhyme?"

Apollo shrugged as the scroll disappeared. "I don't know. But if this goes as it says, you can raze Olympus and we'll take over. You are a half-blood, and you could reach sixteen since you lost immortality. The only thing that worries me is it says your soul will be reaped."

Apollo opened his mouth to say more, but I didn't want to hear it. "Look Apollo, that's the least of our worries right now. This is the perfect way to takeover Olympus, send me to that camp."

He sighed and began to rub his temples. "Fine. Go pack up, but this conversation is not over."

I nodded and rushed to my room. I quickly threw off my suit, and replaced it with a tank top and jeans. I kicked of my shoes, and replaced them with some blue and white Nikes. I looked in the mirror to see how I looked. I deemed myself worthy and began to pack.

I grabbed a green suitcase that had unlimited storage and flung it onto my bed. I put in about 20 outfits, 4 pairs of shoes, about 30 packs of cigarettes, my lighter, a pack of condoms, my tomahawk, and my armored jacket. I zipped up the suitcase and walked towards the armory.

Once I got inside, I grabbed my golden bow, and a quiver with fifty arrows that replenishes every two hours. I strapped the quiver onto my back, and put the bow over my shoulder. Finally, I went to Apollo to tell him I was ready.

When I entered my patron's room, I saw that he carrying a bronze pen.

Apollo uncapped the pen, and then it turned into a three foot long, bronze sword. "This is the sword, Anaklusmos, or Riptide." Once he said Anaklusmos, I felt sadness. One name popped into my head.

Zoe

Zoe, the girl I'm in love with. The reason I have done drugs in the past, the reason I've attempted suicide, the reason I sleep with prostitutes every Thursday night.

Zoe

I shook it off and grabbed the sword. It was nicely balanced, and I felt good in my hands. I capped it and gave a forced smile. "Thanks Apollo."

He smiled back and embraced me. In my ear he whispered, "Don't have too much fun. We don't need another baby situation."

This time I smiled genuinely. "No promises."

Apollo laughed and released me. "Alright, you have to play dumb. Just make up a believable story and they'll buy it. I'll make sure to claim you at dinner okay?" In response I nodded. "Good, I'll stay in touch." With that he touched my forehead, and I felt myself teleport.

A few seconds later, I saw myself right next to some tree with a golden blanket on it. I looked at the buildings in front of me. They were cool, but not as cool as Apollo's palace. I began to walk down the hill.

Once I reached the camp, I saw everyone was looking at me strangely. I was about to yell at them, until I heard hooves hitting the ground. I looked to my right, and saw a centaur.

He stopped right beside me. "Hello! Who are you?"

"I am Percy…Jackson!" I didn't really think of a last name until that second.

The centaur looked at me strangely. "My name is Chiron. Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

"Thanks."

Chiron smiled, but looked at me confusingly. "How exactly did you get here?"

I just made up a story about me getting a bow and a sword when I ran away from home. I felt the urge to come here, so I did.

I pulled out a cigarette in my pocket. I put it to my mouth and lit it while Chiron kept studying me. After I took a long drag, I took it out of my mouth. "Is there a reason you're staring at me?"

Chiron shook his head slightly. "Sorry. I will have one of the campers give you a tour." He looked at some blonde chick. "Annabeth! Come give the new camper a tour!"

She turned around and looked at me. She looked around my age and had curly blonde hair, tan skin, and piercing grey eyes. She walked towards us and nodded before walking off.

Annabeth turned around and gave a smirk. "You coming?"

I shrugged and walked up to her leaving my luggage. Once I caught up I asked, "Chiron will just put my stuff somewhere right?" She responded with a nod. I took another long drag, and felt my stress fade away.

"Why are you smoking? It's a horrible habit. Especially for someone your age," Annabeth asked.

Once again I shrugged and pulled the stick out of my mouth. "It's a stress reliever."

Her calculating eyes ran all over my body. "And the tattoos?"

"It's a way to show my personality. It's also a tribute to certain things that happened in my life."

She looked like she wanted to say more, but she dropped the subject. Eventually we went all around camp, and we even met Dionysus.

We stopped the tour at the Hermes cabin. When we walked in, I saw everyone trying to open my bag. I just roared in laughter at their attempts. "Trying to touch my shit huh?" Everyone in the room stopped, and looked at me.

To say they looked terrified was an understatement. I just shoved my way past some people, and sat in some corner with my bag. I took off my bag and I used the bag as a makeshift pillow and rested my eyes.

I overheard a guy talking to Annabeth. "Hey Annabeth. Undetermined or Claimed?"

"Undetermined." Cue disappointed moans.

I just chuckled and shifted around a bit. I heard something moved to my right, so I opened my eyes to see a blonde guy with a huge scar running down the left side of his face.

"Hey," I greeted.

He smiled and held out his hand. "Hello. I'm Luke Castellan, son of Hermes."

I smirked and accepted the handshake. "Percy Jackson, son of one of those Olympian douchebags."

Luke looked at me with a smile. "Nice to know I'm not the only one who feels the same way."

"Can I unpack, or is it safer to keep it in my bag?"

He laughed. "Um, I'm sure they're too scared to look in your stuff. So you're fine I'm sure."

I nodded and was about to unpack, until I heard a horn. Luke clapped his hands and stood up. "Alright guys. Everyone clean up your mess to some extent, and head to our table."

Everything in the cabin went to chaos, so I just snuck out and sat at a table that belonged to the Hermes cabin. Once everyone was seated, Chiron and Mr. D came out.

Chiron was the first to speak. "Campers, may I have your attention!" Everyone stopped talking and looked at the centaur. "We have a new camper, and his name is Percy Jackson!"

Right as he said that, an image of the sun popped above my head.

Chiron stopped for a moment, as if registering what just happened. Then many campers dropped to one knee. "All hail Percy Jackson, son of Apollo. Lord of the sun, prophecies, poetry, archery, and music."

When he stopped I got up, and walked towards the Apollo table. Once I sat down, I got a lot of 'Welcome to the family!' greetings. I glanced at the Aphrodite cabin to see the girls smiling seductively at me.

"This is gonna be fun," I murmured.

**One week later**

I was currently shooting arrows at the shooting range. I currently shot 50 arrows, and all of them hit bull's eye. I saw some girl with short black hair and blue eyes walk towards me. I put my bow down and looked at her. "Hey."

She frowned and sat down right there on the ground. I raised an eyebrow and sat down beside her. "Um…are you alright?"

She shook her head and looked at me. She was pretty hot. She had a sprinkle of freckles across her nose, and she had threatening blue eyes compared to my peaceful, carefree eyes. She looked around my age as well. Even if she was attractive, my heart belonged to another.

"No, I'm not alright. I just woke up, under some tree. Oh my names Thalia by the way," she said.

I smiled. "Percy. What do you mean, under a tree?"

Thalia opened her mouth to say more, but was cut off by a gasp. "Thalia?"  
We turned around to be greeted by a sobbing Annabeth. Thalia smiled and walked to her. She surprised me by hugging her.

All of the sudden, I heard a low horn. I was about to tell the two to head back, but I saw this as some sort of reunion. I headed back to camp, to see the worst thing ever. Girls in silver hunting outfits. And who was in the front?

Zoe

I felt the urge to run to her, and embrace her. But I didn't want to get shot by arrows today. Instead I sat on the ground, and lit a cigarette.

Zoe was the first to walk forward. When she saw me, she glared. "What are you doing, boy?"

She said it in such an icy tone I flinched. I looked up at her and glared. "What are you doing, girl?" I said in an equally icy tone.

I expected her to show a sign of recognition, but I found none. Instead she knocked the stick out of my hand. "How dare you speak to a hunter this way!"

I stood up and shoved past her, making her fall on the ground. I felt a pang of guilt, but it drained once I put another cancer stick in my mouth.

I fled to the woods. I sat by a waterfall and I let the dam break. I began to sob, cursing Artemis and her hunters.

_Of course she doesn't remember you, she's a man hating hunter. She forgot about you the second Hercules came. She betrayed you. Yet, you still love her._

Tears were flowing down my face, until I turned around to be greeted by a beautiful nymph. I turned around, and wiped the tears away with the water.

I turned back to see her sitting next to me.

"Hello." I greeted.

She smiled. "Hello."

I smiled back. "My name's Percy."

"My name is Almond, a dryad." When she said that, she turned into a tree then back. "Who is your godly parent?"

"Apollo." When I said that, she frowned. "Don't worry. I'm not going to try to seduce you or anything."

Almond surprisingly laughed. "Okay, that's good to hear. May I ask why you're crying?"

I blushed. "I wasn't crying."

She looked at me and frowned. "It feels good to talk about it."

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to talk about it," I said.

Almond looked disappointed, but she smile anyways. "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here. I don't have many friends, but I would like to help."

I smiled at her. "Yeah, I don't have a lot of those either."

She blushed and said very fast, "Do-you-want-to-be-my-friend?"

I laughed and cupped my right ear. "What was that?"

Almond sighed and said, "Do you want to be my friend?" Although it sounded more like a statement.

"Of course," I said immediately.

She looked taken back, but she eventually hugged me. I was surprised, until I found my ability to hug her back.

We spent the next few hours just talking and enjoying each other's presence. I decided it was time to leave once it was sunset.

I looked at her and smiled. "You're a nice person to talk to. Can I see you here tomorrow?"

She returned the smile. "Of course."

With that, I returned back to camp. Once I entered the eating area, the dinner horn sounded. I sat at the Apollo table, and began to eat. I ignored all the questions I was asked, and just ate.

After dinner, I grabbed my bow and headed towards the shooting range. After shooting about five arrows, I heard someone clear their voice. I turned around to see Annabeth in leather armor.

I chuckled and shot another arrow. "Is there a reason you're in full armor?" I could practically hear her roll her eyes.

"It's a tradition that the campers face the hunters in Capture the Flag every time they visit. We need everyone to defeat them, because were kind of on a losing streak."

I stopped and looked at her. "How many losses?"

Annabeth put on her thinking face. "I think…it's at 62 right now."

"Are you serious?" She responded with a nod. "Wow. Yeah, I'll go get ready."

I grabbed my bow and arrows, and started towards my cabin. Once I entered, I got my tomahawk since Riptide was in my pocket. I put on my armored jacket, and put my tomahawk in its sheath. With that, I headed towards the forest, which was where everyone else was going.

When I finally go to the battlefield, I saw that Chiron was already making announcements. "-and no killing."

I ran up to Annabeth and elbowed her gently. "What I miss?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled at me. "You're rushing with me. No killing and maiming."

I nodded and went next to our flag. I waited until the horn blew, signaling the beginning of the match. I ran full speed, which is pretty fast. I saw that people were in awe by my speed.

The reason for this is because I don't pay attention in all the classes. Therefore, no one knows my true skills.

Anyways, I leaped over the river that was dividing our side, with the hunter's. I sprinted until I saw blurs of silver. I quickly took off my bow, and began to fire at the hunters. The magical quiver made the arrows blunted, but it still hurt like hell.

I shot five arrows, with each hitting their targets. I pulled the bow over my shoulder, and began my sprint once again. After about five minutes of running, I saw a silver flag with an arrow across the center. I crouched down behind a bush, and began to sneak towards it.

Once I was about twenty feet away from the flag, I saw a familiar girl jump down from a tree and land next to the flag. Zoe seemed to know that someone was here, because she had her bow out and was looking left and right. I decided it was time for one of my battle tricks.

I imagined my arrows turn into love arrows. I felt a tug in my gut, and the weight on my back change a bit. I took out an arrow, and sure enough the tip was a heart. I pulled the string back and aimed at her ass. I took a moment to admire it, but I eventually released a string.

When the tip hit her, she jumped in surprise. I grabbed a rock and threw it, making it land right in front of her. Just as I predicted, she picked up the rock. She then began to kiss and lick it, which made me feel slightly jealous. I took the chance and ran towards the flag, and picked it up. I then made my way back towards the river.

About 10 minutes passed until I was right in front of the river. The river was the true battleground. I saw that a hunter had the flag, but she was fighting a camper. I took the chance and jumped over the river, making the flag turn from silver to gold.

No one seemed to notice, until Chiron yelled, "The campers win!"

Everyone stopped and looked at me. After a few moments of silence, there were ear piercing cheers. They lifted me onto their shoulders, and carried me towards camp. I turned around to see Annabeth and a few other covered in mud, but they were still cheering. I also saw Zoe, who had dirt all over her mouth from making out with the rock.

The crowd eventually let me down at my cabin, while they went and partied in the Big House. I laughed and went inside to rest. I saw that McKenzie was still passed out on my bed from our breakfast sex session. I chuckled and snuggled next to her, falling asleep immediately.

**So, how was it? I know it's not Friday, but I kind of wrecked on my four wheeler yesterday. So yeah, I'm kind of sore. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you next Friday. This is Soap signing off.**


	3. Sextapes

**Time for the new chapter of, TSW! This is going to be interesting, because I will be giving Percy a quest made by me. I don't know if it will be good, or bad. Time to find out I guess.**

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

**One month later**

**Apollo's POV**

It was Hecate and I's twentieth year anniversary. You're probably thinking, 'Apollo you sly dog!' And to you I say, 'Thank you, I try.' But someone else is probably thinking, 'When did you and Hecate start going out?' And to them I say, 'Twenty years ago idiot.'

I am crazy about this girl man. I love everything about her. Whether it's her hypnotizing green eyes, or that head of black hair that smells like flowers.

She's brought out the best in me. I don't even sleep with mortals anymore. The only demigods I have is a few that are in their twenties. That's right, I'm a dedicated man.

That's why I was confused when she accused me of cheating.

"How dare you cheat on me?!" Hecate said with tears streaming down her face.

It broke my heart to see her like this. "Angel, I would never cheat on you. What are you talking about?" Hecate blasted a wave of energy at me, making me fall onto the ground. It hurt me physically, but even more emotionally.

"Don't lie to me! I heard from Artemis that you've sired another demigod at Camp Half Blood. And I thought you changed," she said, beginning to walk out of my palace.

I shot up and grabbed her hand. "Angel wait. I really haven't cheated on you. If you'd just listen then I'd tell you the whole story."

She frowned, but nodded.

I smiled brighter than my sun chariot. I told her about everything. From the day Artemis left Percy, as well as my plans to takeover. To say she was surprised was an understatement.

Her mouth was wide open, which I closed. "Close your mouth dear."

Hecate blushed but kissed me full on the lips. When she pulled away, she smiled. "I'm sorry I accused you. I should've -"

She was cut off by me kissing her once again. I would never get used to the spark I felt every time I did that. When I pulled away I said, "You don't need to apologize. I should have told you this long ago. If anything, I should be apologizing to you. So let me make it up to you."

I snapped my fingers, making a ring appear in my hand. It was made of the finest of emeralds, as well as a rare purple gem called umpose. When I asked Hades about it, he said he'd never heard of it. I made the ring last week, hoping to propose today.

Anyway, I kneeled on one knee, presenting the ring in my hand. "Hecate, will you become my queen once Olympus is ours?"

She was crying again, but this time with tears of joy. "Of course!" When she said that, she tackled me and we began to kiss passionately.

When we pulled away, I put the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

With that, we made our way into the master bedroom.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up with my face in a headful of hair. I smiled as I remembered the night me and Jackie shared. I'm pretty sure I woke up a few of my 'siblings' but at the time I didn't care. I gently pushed her off me, and quickly dressed myself. I grabbed Delfini and Riptide, then left the cabin.

Today was the day I was going to tell Almond about my plans for Olympus. I trust her after meeting every day for the past month. I wanted to make her the new goddess of the wild.

My plans were to make a new council, one filled with the few people I trust. However, it would be much more different than the current council.

Apollo would be the king of the gods, but he would not be in the council. He would be more of an emperor of sorts. The leader of the council would be I, and my future wife. I would then fill up the council with the people I trust, or my children.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Apollo, appeared in front of me. He had lipstick stains on his neck, and face. He also had a splash of white on his pants. He snapped his fingers, most likely making a god-proof bubble around us. He smiled and gave me a bone crushing embrace.

Apollo pulled back and smiled deviously at me. "I see you have been busy lately." I answered with a raised eyebrow. "McKenzie couldn't walk for weeks!"

I blushed furiously and punched him in the arm. "Looks like you spent some time with Ms. Goddess of Magic today." I said pointing to the stain on his pants.

He blushed. "Shut up. Anyways, I have your first mission." I smiled and made a 'Go on' motion. "My idiotic sister got herself trapped by Atlas. This is a perfect chance to turn her hunters against her."

"What do you mean?" I asked, inquired.

Apollo smiled once again. "Well, none of Olympus knows of her capture. When she didn't come to today's meeting, Zeus ordered that every god look for her. I've already found her when I was riding the sun chariot, she's holding the sky."

I chuckled and sat on a log. "So, what's your plan?"

Apollo frowned and sat to the right of me. "That's where it gets complicated. Zeus thinks that there is a spy at camp. I have an idea. You can steal the Big Three's weapons. It will start an all-out war, between the three, resulting in them being more vulnerable for us."

I nodded. "I got you, but how does this turn the hunters against Artemis?"

Apollo nodded and snapped his fingers. "Right! With Artemis under the sky, you can sneak into the hunter's camp with this." Once he finished he handed me a pearl "This is a fake sextape with Artemis and Triton. To activate it, put it onto the ground, and stomp on it. I don't care how you do it, but get the hunters to see it. They'll turn their back on their mistress immediately."

I scratched my chin. "It sounds like a full-proof plan, but how did you get a fake sextape?"

Apollo laughed and clapped my back. "That my good friend, is the work of my fiancé Hecate."

I nodded, but after a few seconds I noticed he said fiancé. I pulled him into a bone crushing embrace. "That's awesome! Congratulations!"

Apollo pulled back, showing me a blinding smile. "Thanks."

I put the pearl in my pocket. "I'm guessing you want me to do the sextape first?" He responded with a nod. "Alright, can you get my four wheeler?" He snapped his fingers, making a 1000cc camouflaged four wheeler appear out of nowhere.

"Don't get killed." With that, Apollo flashed away, making time resume.

**LINE BREAK**

After following the complicated directions Apollo gave me, I found the hunter camp. I turned off my ATV and began to stalk into the camp. I stopped once I heard voices coming from the tent.

"We must save Artemis!" I heard a voice say.

"The council says that they are searching for her," said the voice of Zoe.

I grabbed the pearl out of my pocket and walked to the front of the tent. I threw it down right at the entrance, and stomped on it.

There was fog, but then it showed an image of a naked man with raven black hair thrusting into a naked Artemis.

"Oh Triton! You're so big!" screamed the voice of Artemis.

I stood there, with my mouth wide open. Within minutes, the whole camp surrounded the fog wall.

"Oh gods!" screamed Artemis as her love juices sprayed all over Triton's manhood, as well as the bed beneath them. With that, the image faded.

I slowly turned to look at Zoe, to see her face full of disbelief, anger, but most of all, betrayal.

She turned to me, glaring. "What are you doing here?"

I put my hands up in surrender. "I was just riding my four wheeler, when I heard screams coming from over here. I thought someone was getting killed or something, but instead I saw…that!" I said shivering in disgust. And it truly was disgusting watching a 12 year old get fucked by a 20 year old.

Zoe was shaking as well, but it was in anger. "And why are you out of your camp?"

"I snuck out. Listen, I'm sorry about your maiden…well, not really being a maiden. I'll just…go, I guess." I ran to my four wheeler, jumped on, and left without a second look.

**LINE BREAK**

"Almond!" I yelled at the riverbank. Within seconds, a beautiful brunette with brown eyes appeared beside me.

She smiled and gave me a hug. "Hey Percy." When we pulled away, we sat down. I must've looked nervous, because Almond was rubbing my back. "What's wrong Percy?"

I looked into her eyes and sighed. "Almond, I have to tell you something that is a serious crime on Olympus. I just wanted to know if you would be by my side every step of the way."

Her eyes widened, but she said, "Of course."

My hands were shaking from nervousness. I felt sweat streaming down my face, arms, and chest. Well, here it goes. "I plan on overthrowing the gods."

Almond was silent for a moment, then she smiled. "May I ask how you're going to do this?"

I told her the whole story, everything. Even the Artemis sextape.

To say she looked surprised was an understatement. "So, you're asking me to join you and Apollo in overthrowing Olympus?" I nodded. "Okay."

"But you'll become a goddess, and – wait, what?"

"I said okay." Almond said.

My face almost split because of how big my smile was. I hugged her tightly and put her on my back. I ran in circles cheering and shouting. Once I was tired, I fell onto the ground face first. I stayed there, smelling the Earth until I heard the dinner horn.

"I gotta go – " I was cut short when I saw the dryad was no longer there.

I smiled and walked towards the dining tables, feeling especially happy I have a friend to count on.

**LINE BREAK (LOL I have a lot of these in this chapter)**

**Winter Solstice**

I was walking beside Thalia in the throne room in Olympus. Thalia and I have grown especially close over the time she turned back into a human. Annabeth always warns me not to hurt her, but Thalia is different from one of those Aphrodite whores.

Thalia was going to be the second person I would reveal my plans to. I wanted to make her the goddess of the sky. I was hoping she would let go of her fear of heights by then, but you never know.

"Look at Poseidon, he's picking earwax out with his trident," Thalia said giggling. I just let out an annoyed breath and shook my head. At this Thalia just burst out laughing.

I saw Apollo had his bag open and ready, so I put the plan into motion. "Hey Thalia. I dare you to shock the chandelier there." I said pointing to a huge chandelier on the rooftop.

"I got this." Once she said that, she shocked the chandelier. This resulted in it falling to the ground, shattering into millions of pieces.

Every Olympian was distracted by this, so I bolted to Zeus's throne.

"Who did this?" the voice of Zeus boomed. When he said that, I grabbed his master bolt. I tossed it into Apollo's bag, and sprinted to Poseidon's throne.

"Calm down brother, just make it fix itself," Poseidon said. I grabbed his trident, and making sure to spit on his throne. I ran towards Apollo again, and tossed the sea god's weapon in the bag.

I heard Hades chuckling. "You two are idiots. How do you suspect the two of you can run a council if you can't even attach a chandelier correctly?" He was saying it pretty slow, so I had his Helm of Darkness in Apollo's bag by the time he finished the sentence.

This created an all-out argument between the three. I snuck back next to Thalia, but she seemed to notice my absence. "Where were you?"

I silently cursed. "Um…I'll tell you later."

"WHERE IS MY MASTER BOLT!" boomed the voice of Zeus. I'm pretty sure everyone on Olympus heard that.

Hades was laughing again. "Idiot brother, you lost your little toy? My Helm of Darkness, it's gone!"

Poseidon was looking everywhere for his trident, but to no avail. "Zeus, you dare take my weapon?!"

The threats and accusations began to be shouted between the three.

Apollo winked at me, then began to calm down his father and uncles.

Chiron brought us all together. "It seems that there is a scenario here at Olympus. Let us take our leave."

He began to walk out of the throne room, but my patron stopped us. "I'll teleport you guys out. Stay frosty Percy!" With that, he teleported us back to camp.

Thalia immediately dragged me into her cabin, resulting in cheers and wolf whistles. She pushed me in, and locked the door. "Explain. Now."

I raised my hands in surrender, praying to Apollo that Zeus wouldn't hear this. "Okay fine." I once again explained everything for the second time this week, making my throat sore.

"You stole the Big Three's w – " she was cut off by me clapping a hand over her mouth. She immediately tossed off my hand. "You stole the Big Three's weapons?!" she whispered/yelled.

I nodded. "Yes. Thalia, the Olympians need to be overthrown. I told you what Artemis did to me, what Poseidon did to my father. Zeus is a horrible ruler, all he cares about is which chick he's gonna fuck next. Hera is a monster. She punishes Zeus's children for what her husband did. That is only the tip of the iceberg." I took her hand into mine. "Join us. You can become the new goddess of the sky. We will rule the world, isn't that what you always wanted?"

Thalia looked upset, but her eyes told me otherwise. Her fatal flaw wouldn't allow her to refuse this offer.

"You're right. The Olympians are monsters. I agree with you completely," Thalia said with a smile. "Now, let's make some plans shall we?"

**So now we have a daughter of Zeus, a son of Oceanus, a dryad, and a sun god planning to takeover Olympus. This is getting interesting. Who else will join? That is for you to decide. I will have a poll up on who will be the next recruit. It will be up until next Friday. This is Soap signing off.**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**This is an Author's note for all of my stories.**

**I'm sorry for the delay guys! But I was on my only vacation until school starts. I'll be back on Sunday, which means I will have new updates next week.**

**And I have a new schedule…again. If you want to check it out, then check my profile page.**

**Guys, on my break I've gotten so many new ideas for stories. And I have been reading, a lot. And watching a lot of movies. So hopefully that means I will have better writing and dialogue in my stories.**

**Now, for the goodies. When the Champion of Wisdom is over, expect a Percabeth story! Yes, I will be writing a Percabeth story. But not those shitty high school ones, oh no. I will be writing an action packed, demigod altered universe! This story will be the combination of PJO and one of my favorite games in the history of everything, Dark Souls. If you don't know what that is, then either look it up, or don't. You'll like it either way, I promise.**

**At the end of The 13****th**** Olympian, I will be writing a Perlypso story! Cool right? This one will be set in a universe where Percy fell in love with Calypso. But when he left, he swore he would return to her. Annabeth gonna be pissed! **

**And at the end of The Sun Warrior, I honestly don't know. I'll put up a poll for what pairing you want in my next story. But do know, The Sun Warrior is only in its fourth chapter. So the poll will be up for weeks, possibly months.**

**That's the end of the Authors Note! Thank you guys for your patience, and I promise it will be rewarded. I love you guys. This is Soap signing off.**


End file.
